The Hidden Power
by HpFaLcoN
Summary: Earth's heroes are killed. No more saiyans and people to defend Earth... Who will Save earth from desruction?


The Hidden Power.  
  
I have altered the story a little. An example is that I took android 16 out and Mr. Satan isn't such a fool as he really is (hes hardly in the story at all).  
  
This is about the Cell saga except it has a little twist....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
My family was killed by the evil creature known as Cell. The thing I could do was to depend on Mr. Satan (Hercule). I didn't think even Mr. Satan was a match for Cell. I seriously knew that Mr. Satan was going to die. I knew however another person who was going to fight Cell. His name was......Gohan. He had blond air and a strange white cape. I saw him when he destroyed that big shelter made by that gangster. He was also a good friend. Somehow I sensed something from him.....something more powerful than anything I have felt before......  
The day of the tournament...I decided to go and watch the tounament. I opened my capsule. It was a supersonic jet. (It was the last gift my parents gave me) I flew to the site. Cell looked straight at me. I suddenly felt the same thing I had from Gohan, except Cell's was stronger, about ten times stronger! Suddenly my plane blew up and all went black.   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
I opened my eyes.  
"Here, a senzu bean"  
"huh?" i said. I looked around and saw all these different people. One of these people were Gohan! "Hi Gohan!"   
"Oh Hi Max! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.  
I replied, "Oh, I wanted to see the tournament"   
Then a guy named Goku said, "You really shouldn't be here Max! Go home where it's safe!"  
"No I dont think so Goku! I wanted to see this tournament." I replied.  
"Fine, Go ahead."   
  
"Who will be first?" Cell asked.   
"I will fight you Cell!!." Goku said. Goku then flew down to the ring. At first, Goku and Cell were fighting, and I knew that they were just having fun with each other. I knew I couldn't move at that speed though, but I could keep up with thier movements somehow. Then Goku powered up and so did Cell. From their power, I sensed that Goku had a weaker energy than Cell. I was right. A few Minutes later, after intense fighting, Goku had fallen, and Cell was the victor.  
Krillen then threw Goku and Goku regenerated. "Darn you Krillen!!!" Cell shouted. Goku then said,"I know you beat me Cell....Its not fair that I got a Senzu Bean and got revived....Krillen! Throw Cell a senzu bean!" Krillen did so. THen Goku continued. "There is one fighter amongst us that is stronger than me....someone that can beat you....Gohan!!"  
Gohan then fought Cell. Amazingly he lasted for a long time. Cell did a few Kamehamehas and a few kien-zan discs, but gohan wasn't beat yet. Cell then tried smething different. He split into four different parts, and those four split into four so there were 16 Cells! Gohan was overwhelmed. When Gohan let his guard down, Cell became one again. Piccolo then yelled," Goku, you retarded bastard! You're gonna get your son killed!! Are you mad?!" Piccolo suddenly burst foward an attacked Cell.   
"Huh?" Cell said.  
"MAKENKOMPOSKOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(special beam cannon)" Piccolo shot Cell right through the stomach.  
"WOW!!" Trunks said, in awe. "Piccolo did it! Piccolo has killed Cell!!!!"  
  
Cell collasped. "Hmmmmm" Vegeta said. "How could that lowly namekian destroy Cell? Its....not....possible...." suddenly Cell got up and laughed. "Tsk, tsk Piccolo. Do you actually think that you could have actually defeated me?" Then the hole in the stomach closed. "Actually Piccolo, it is kind of ironic. Thanks to your cell in my body, I have regenerated." Cell then laughed again. Piccolo then charged up. He fired hundreds of punches and kicks, although none were very effective towards Cell.   
"DODONGPA WAVE!!!!!" Cell shouted. With this beam, Cell incinerated Piccolo. "Haha, a weak tecnique that was from the old fool, General Tao was actually useful.." cell said.  
  
The whole audience gasped at the defeat of the brave namek. Gohan then trembled with rage. He shoted and then a force like I have never felt before rose from him. Gohan had turned SSJ2!   
Gohan now had the power to defeat Cell. Cell also now knew that. Gohan was beating cell up and then Cell did something. He took out his tail and stuck it in gohan's arm. Cell absorbed a cell of Gohan and then Cell also became as strong as a SSJ2!   
Gohan didn't know that of course. Gohan thought he was winning. Then Cell powered up. His Skin now was gold instead of green, and instead of the purple the was blue-green turquoise...just like a super-saiyan. Cell then started to play with Gohan. He gave "light" punches to Gohan (which sent Gohan hurling through six boulders). Gohan gave it all he had, and Cell was just playing. Goku now saw that Gohan had no chance of defeating Cell. So did Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, krillen, and Trunks. They all powered up and attacked Cell. Cell of course was stronger than all of them put together. Cell then created six Cell Jrs. The Cell Jrs. were also gold, like Cell. They fought Goku and the others and obviously beating them. Cell then killed Gohan.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Goku shouted. Goku then turned SSJ2 like his son. However, Cell was still much more pwerful than Goku. Goku then was killed. Then one by one, everyone was killed. Even Mr. Satan was killed. Then the only person who was left was me.....  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
I was terrified. I tried to run and hide, but no matter what, Cell seemed to be in front of me, no matter what.   
"Haha puny human!" he said. "You cannot hide from me. I am the almighty Cell. The most powerful being in the universe!! and you think you can run away from me? Dont make me laugh!"   
  
I then tried to fight him. I punched and kicked but it seemed that I was hurting my self instead of him. Then he punched me. My body ached like it had never ached before. My whole body seemed to be splintered and all my bones felt broken. Then Cell raised up his finger pinted it straight at my head. He was gathering energy for an attack! I tried to run but I was paralyzed! He shot the beam at me! Then suddenly something snapped.  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" I shouted. I then somehow powered up and my energy was rising by the second! There was a glowing, red fire surrounding me. My hair was red and standing up, and my eyes became blue. My power level started to rise rapidly. From my normal state, I advanced so much I almost got ovewhelmed by it. I then focused my energy into my hands. I cupped them and then a blue ball started to form. "Hyaaaahhh" I shouted and the ball hit cell on his chest. The ball sent Cell flying through five mountains. We had a harcore battle. It was now a fight for survival. Cell knew that he would die if he wasnt at his best potential, and I knew that too. Then he raised his hands and shouted,"FINAL FLASH!!!!!" I used energy shield and blocked. Then some thing hit me from the back and I fell down. It was those Cell Jrs! I had forgotten about them! I quickly finished them off. I then destroyed two of the Cell JRs. The other ones then attached onto me and self detructed. The pain was unbearable. I thought I was killed. Fortunately I was alive. I powered up again and got up. Cell gasped because the Cell Jrs. Didn't kill me.   
"But...How?" Cell asked. "How did you survive that?! Even I couldn't survive that!!"   
I then powered up to maximum power. "Because I am stronger than that." I replied. "Im finished with my warm up. Now Ill fight you for real!!!!" I then Focused my strongest energy into my fist and killed Cell.   
I became normal again and then I collasped.   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital. A woman with blue hair came up to me.  
"Hi!" she said with a smile. "My name is Bulma! Nice to meet you!"  
"Hi.." I replied. "My name is... Max."  
"We found you on the battleground near the battle. Were you fighting with him? And where is he now?" she asked.  
I told her the whole story.  
"...So Cell killed everyone....and you killed Cell. Am I right?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Well, Thats no problem!" She smiled. Huh? What was up with this crazy lady I thought.   
"Ummmm....What are you talking about?" I asked. She told me about something about these orbs with stars in them called...Dragonballs!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
The next day, I went to the Earth's guardian lookout ( I ate a senzu bean so I was OK). Dende, another Namekian (Where do hese people get all these little green people?) was the planet's guardian. I checked thier old records in search for information on what happened to me. I had found out that I had crossed the border from physical life to a "energy" life naturally, unlike krillen who trained for a long time. In my normal human form I also became stronger because of what I had learned when I was in the legendary form called.... super-human (I will call the SH because "super-human" sounds corny:) ). It seemed that saiyans and eathlings were somehow linked as in they possessed a godly form and looked alike in normal state. In fact the only difference was that saiyans turned into monkeys. I found all this out on the first month as a SH.   
During the next month I searched for the legendary orbs called dragonballs. When I had gathered them, I wished for everyone that were killed by Cell alive. I saw everyone come back. I became friends with all of them and found out about thier previous battles, like the one with frieza. Gohan also found out how to turn SH although he was not even close to my power. Actually no one was close to my power SH or SSJ. I saw Trunks leave in his time machine. It was a very big day for me.  
Now I live and work in capsule corp. I live in one of capsule corps dormitories. (there is only one anyway which is mine).   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
... Did you like it? Plz review my story! I would really appreciate it. If I get enough requests, maybe ill post a sequel. (Maybe ill post a sequel anyway, even if I dont get a lot of requests) Well Thanx for reading my FF! :)  



End file.
